The Host In Black
by Wonderlandiswheretheshipsare
Summary: What happens when Haruhi is an emo and manages to meet the host club? How will things change? Will different friendships be born and will Haruhi make some rivals that we never thought she would? Read to find out. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so thhis is my first OHSHC fanfic. I got this idea while walking and it just wouldn't leave my head. Here are the links to the two songs mentioned in this chapter of the fanfic. **

**1.) watch?v=uaGhv1-rL3E ((Free Now SWS))**

**2.) watch?v=De3bGskIRYQ ((HVD by BOTDF.))**

* * *

Haruhi Fujioka stood in her room her semi long hair pulled back into a messy bun to keep it out of her face with the can of black paint beside her. She started to paint her walls watching the light pink leave under a sea of black. By the time she was finished it was way past the time she wanted to go to bed but as she brushed her hair out she realized that she had black paint all over in her brown locks. The only way to get it out was to cut it and she sighed heading to the bathroom.

She got to the pure white bathroom sighing softly as she grabbed the scissors pulling looking in the mirror and making her normal part over her right eye so it covered it. A lot of people thought that she couldn't see like that but in reality it didn't hardly affect her vision at all. She started to cut and finally by the time she was done she looked like a boy and she shrugged slightly not caring. Honestly Haruhi couldn't bring herself to care about her appearance anymore ever since that first year of middle school when they had started to bully her. But it didn't matter. She had aced the scholarship exam and was now going to the most elite private school she knew of. In her mind she was finally on top and nothing would bring her down.

She sighed and headed to bed looking at the clock and saw it was after midnight. She laid down pulling the blanket over her and falling asleep in her new dark room. Tomorrow was her first day at Ouran High School and luckily for her she already knew one person going there.

Haruhi knew one girl for the past when she was younger and to be honest she couldn't wait to see her again. They had made plans for her to meet Kagura after school at Music Room three. That was of course if Haruhi made it through the day. She didn't even have the school uniform but it didn't matter to her. She was going to change it anyways.

The alarm clock went off interrupting Haruhi's dreaming and she groaned violently hitting it until it stopped beeping at her. He got up and grabbed a black Sleeping With Sirens t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans and put them on. She left her hair alone knowing she couldn't do anything with it since it was short. She put her contacts in and headed downstairs eating a quick breakfast before running back up to her room and grabbing her iPod that she had saved up for and turned it to her Blood On The Dance Floor playlist and headed out the door after putting on her shoes.

Haruhi walked to Ouran her music as high as it would go and it caused people to stare as she went by but she didn't care. She scrolled through her songs until she found the one she was looking for and that was Free Now by Sleeping With Sirens. She walked up the front walk to the school and sighed knowing the other students were talking about her and why wouldn't they? She was different than the rest of them and what people didn't understand they gossiped about and made fun of.

The day passed by quickly for Haruhi and again throughout the day she heard a slew of comments and vulgar names thrown her way. She ignored the girl that called a emo bitch and walked till found the room she was looking for. She opened the door knowing that Kagura was somewhere behind that door. She was confused since the moment she opened the door there were rose petals coming out of it and a group of boys standing on the other side. "Welcome to the Host Club." The blonde in the middle said looking into Haruhi's eyes. He sighed and stood up moving closer to Haruhi. "So we have our first male coming to visit. What's your name?" the blonde asked when two boys that looked exactly the same spoke up. She recognized them from her class but couldn't remember there names. "His name is Haruhi Fujioka. He doesn't talk so we don't know much else."

They continued to push Haruhi back drilling her with questions. She tried to get in that all she was there for was to meet her friend but they wouldn't let her get anything out. They pushed her back into a vase that she tried to catch but missed and it slipped just past her fingertips. They groaned complaining about how they were going to sell that vase at an auction. It didn't matter to her until she heard the amount that they were asking for. "e-eight million yen?! I don't have that kind of money." The blonde that she had learned name was Tamaki sighed. "We could figure that much out. You can't even afford the school uniform. What band is that anyways?" He asked looking at her shirt.

Haruhi sighed ignoring the comments until the black haired male Kyoya spoke up. "It obvious what has to be done. You will work for us till you debt is worked off." Tamaki smiled and nodded sitting down in his chair. "Yes from now on you will be the Host Club's dog." He said pointing at Haruhi.

Her jaw dropped and she looked at them. "You guys can't be serious. What would I even do? There has to be some other way." She said backing towards the door. The twins Hikaru and Kaoru stopped her and smiled. "There is no other way once the boss has made up his mind." They said in unison with a smirk. Tamaki nodded and smiled. "That's right starting tomorrow you will work for us okay Haruhi?" He asked giving her no choice in the matter.

She grumbled and put in her headphones after hearing the time she had to be there and turned the volume up all the way listening to Happy Violentines Day by Blood On The Dance Floor when she realized something. Even though Haruhi had been there nearly an hour she didn't once see Kagura. It worried her and made her wonder what had happened. It didn't matter she would find out tomorrow but right now she just wanted to go home and lay down.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you thought. I worked on this for three stright hours and it's the first fanfic I have written that has over 1,000 words. So please even if it is to say you hated it just take time to review.**


	2. AN FOR THE HOST IN BLACK AND I CARE

**Okay so be mad all you want people i'm really sorry. I got writes block and then I got grounded for a week but I Care and The Host In Black will be updated by the time the weekend is out since there's a three day weekend. Like I said I am so very very very very very very very sorry! Please don't hate me!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N. As promised here is the next chapter of The Host In Black. I'm just warining you all now that durning this next week I will not be able to update this or my other stories since the play I'm in...The Larmie Project...Is opening on thursday night and I have full runs and pratice every day starting Sunday this week. So thank you for listening to my small explantion of why I won't be able to update for about a week.**

* * *

That night Tamaki couldn't stop thinking about the man that showed up to the club that day. He started to wonder if her was gay. He had never felt anything for a boy before and it confused him. He would just have to find out more about this Haruhi Fujioka tomorrow during the club but right now it was well past 2 a.m. and he had school tomorrow.

Haruhi walked into the host club right after school. Unfortunately she had to wear her glasses unlike yesterday because she had lost her contacts. The boys looked at her with wide eyes scanning her from head to toe. Her hair was the same as it was yesterday but today she was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a Black Veil Brides tee. Haruhi rolled her eyes and looked at them. "It's still me guys I do change clothes everyday like a normal person."

Hunny nodded and walked over to her with a wide smile. "Come on Haru-Chan. You need to find out what to do from Tama-Chan." She paused for a minute and looked at the boy-or what appeared to be a boy-and her eyes widened. "Who are you calling Haru-Chan?!" she screamed looking at him. She didn't even know the boy yet he was addressing her like they had known each other forever.

Hunny backed off and walked over to Mori frowning. Tamaki stood up from his chair and walked over to Haruhi and handed her a shopping list. "We need you to get these things before the club is over for the day. You seem like a trustworthy boy and I trust you with this task."

Haruhi sighed and took the list. Ever since she started at Ouran the day before everyone had been calling her a boy. Sure her hair was short and she was flat chested but she was definitely not a male. Haruhi didn't mind as long as she was able to keep up her grades and stayed out of trouble she didn't care if people thought she was male or female. She walked to the door and left heading for the store.

~Time skip to after the club.~

Haruhi sighed sitting in a chair after having to explain instant coffee to a bunch of rich snotty kids. She closed her eyes and took off her glasses rubbing her eyes and gently pushing her hair out of her face. She opened her eyes to find Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hunny standing in front of her staring at her. Tamak started to give orders and suddenly Haruhi was grabbed on either side by the twins and she struggled. "Hey let me go!" She screamed struggling to break free.

The twins held her tighter and started following Tamaki's orders handing Haruhi a box of contacts and then a boys uniform telling her to get dressed and put those on. Haruhi nodded and did as she was told after kicking the twins out. She didn't want them to watch while she changed. Haruhi didn't need anyone to watch. First off she was shy when it came to her body and second if they thought she was a boy she would let them keep thinking that. Little did she know that everyone in the club besides Tamaki had figured out Haruhi was really a girl.

She striped down putting on the pants first and was standing there in her bra when she heard someone come bursting in. Tamaki's voice rang out and he smiled. "Alright Haruhi let me see you…" He said pausing and staring at her in shock. Haruhi blushed a dark red and looked at him. "Get out Senpai!" She screamed trying to cover herself as best as she could.

Tamak ran out his face even a darker red than Haruhi's was and he stopped outside the door. 'Haruhi's a girl?!' he thought to himself and sighed. This explained so much for him. He wasn't gay but he figured his subconscious knew before him and started to develop feelings for the younger women and he sighed. 'This is going to be interesting.' he thought to himself giving a small sigh and moved away from the door when he heard Haruhi coming to the door.

Haruhi came out her hair back in place wearing the boys uniform and the contacts that had been given to her. "You can keep the uniform and the contacts. Starting today you are the newest host!" Tamaki exclaimed and looked pleased with himself.

Her eyes widened in disbelief and she looked at them. "I can't be a Host." She said and Kyoya looked at her. "You can and you will be until one hundred customers request your services. Then we will consider the debt you owe us to be paid off." Kyoya explained looking at her.

Haruhi sighed and nodded. How was she going to get one hundred girls to request her services? She shook her head and looked down. She really did have no choice and she broke down sighing. "If I have no choice then fine. I'll do it. But only until my debt is paid."

**Tamaki smiled and looked at her. "Great that's all the time you have to be with us." 'Plus it will be all the time I need.' he thought as he smiled looking at her growing more excited to see what she could do and to find out more about her.**


	4. REALLY IMPORTANT AN

**Okay people I'm sorry to say there will be no updates for a month. As I type this I'm typing with my left hand sine i only have mobility of my index and middle finger on my right hand. I tripped up the stairs at school and sprained my pinkie really bad and tore the cartilage in my wrist so my hand is in a heavy duty brace and my ring and pinkie finger are tapped together. So again sorry about the delay in updates!**


End file.
